A Fujoshi's inspiration
by Yujonokage
Summary: No matter what the situation is. A Fujoshi finds in everything a inspiration for her fanfictions. Warning: Yaoi. Male!OcxNinomiyaMale!Oc


-hits my head against the desk repeatedly- OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I don't know what's wrong with me. In the past it was so easy for me to write smut and now... -sighs- Well, it's finally done. This here is my dare from TheAnimeTrain. I have no idea what genre I should give it when you guys have an idea let me know.

I included something in the end that will appear in my chaptered story!

TAT, I'm sorry but I can't write the other part of the dare, because I already had problems with that one, hope you like it.

Yuki and Suzumebachi belong to the TheAnimeTrain.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Minoru-kun." sighed Suzumebachi as she and said person walked down the hall.

"No problem Suzu-chan. I was just surprised when you asked me for a match. Usually Fuzzy Head would jump on me before he ask for a fight, but I can guess that it has something to do with Narasaka-kun and Satori-kun." answered the latter with a smile. Suzumebachi, short Suzume or Suzu came up to the all-rounder and suddenly asked him to fight her, while she moved her eyes subtle to the side. Following her gaze Minoru saw the both snipers coming to her way, he didn't know of what was going on, but decided to help since he could see the progress she had made already to be an all-rounder.

"Urgh... Please don't mention them... I feel like I don't have a minute to breath anymore, because of these two..." the girl just sighed again, before she put a grin on her face and looked at the older. "But say, something new between you and Ninomiya-san? How about some hot stuff?"

Minoru just laughed heartily at this and patted her head.

"Sorry Suzu-chan. I told you that is the only thing I won't tell you about, even I need my private moments with Taka, but~ I can tell you that he saw me training while I was shirtless~" he winked at her, while the brunette girl squealed, but before she could ask for more a familiar puppy ran towards them.

"Woof woof!"

"Taka-chan?" as the Samoyed arrived at the two humans the taller one of them picked him up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Taka or Haru-chan." for strangers it would look weird that Minoru talked to his dog, but everyone who knew him and the dog, especially the dog, would know that he was way smarter than some other dogs or even animals in general.

Whining, he struggled in the hold and the raven haired let his dog down again, the latter ran to the direction where he came from, stopping when he noticed that his owner wasn't following him. Both Minoru and Suzume looked at each other, before they finally started to follow him. They arrived at the lobby of Border and both agents noticed quite the crowd around a certain area. Making their way through them Minoru sighed at the sight.

Before him stood his boyfriend Ninomiya and his other best friend Yuki, arguing, like always when they saw each other. Before the all-rounder knew it his face was meeting his palm, he should be used to this sight, but sometimes it was even annoying to him and he was the patience in person. With a sigh Minoru walked to them and grabbed both of their heads. None of them had time to react as Minoru smashed their heads together, making their lips lock with each others. Several squeals could be heard, but the raven haired didn't care, he accomplished his goal and both Ninomiya and Yuki were frozen in their state.

Throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder he turned around to Suzume, who was daydreaming and nearly started to drool.

"I'm going then Suzu-chan, when Loki wakes up tell him that I'm going to buy him so much ice-cream he wants." With that he headed towards his boyfriend squad room, his puppy walked besides him.

* * *

"Hach... I thought Loki is going to make me broke..." The next day arrived in Mikado City and a few hours ago Minoru went to meet up with Yuki, because of the ice-cream he promised yesterday. But he forgot how much his fellow A-rank can consume when it comes to ice-cream. Fortunately it was easier to get his boyfriend to forgive him.

"Minoru-kun!" as someone suddenly called him the young man turned around to see Suzume running towards to him, with a paper in her hand.

"Suzu-chan? What's wrong? Do you need to escape from them again?" He asked confused as he pulled out his headphone, but the girl just grinned and hold the paper in front of his face.

"Nope! I just want you to read this. I was inspired of yesterday!" getting more confused he took the paper and began to read.

* * *

" _Geez... You two..." Minoru was letting out a sigh, after he dropped his head. "Why won't you guys just get along or at least ignore each other?" Letting out another sigh the raven haired finally lifted his head again, glaring at the two people who were in front of him._

 _Well, it's not like these two could see him glaring, because both, Ninomiya and Yuki were both blindfolded, gagged and tied up on his bed. Minoru finally snapped at these two and decided to do something. He didn't care if his plan could make everything worse, just that something had to be done._

 _Now it was time to stop the chit chat._

 _Climbing on the bed Minoru got behind his lover, pulling him against his chest. Ninomiya started to struggle a bit, but Minoru was stronger and could hold him firmly against him. His left hand immediately moved under Ninomiya's shirt, while his other hand moved into his pants. Knowing all of his weak spots was it easier for younger to break him._

 _A muffled moan came out from the shooter as Minoru pinched his nipple roughly, causing for the latter to smirk. Continuing to play with it, he also moved his other hand in Ninomiya's boxer-shorts, before he stripped him out of his pants and boxers. Immediately knowing that the older was exposed to someone Ninomiya pressed his legs together, but Minoru of course didn't let him._

" _Really Taka..." The shooter just shuddered as the younger purred in his ear and another muffled moan came out of him as his neck got bit._

 _Finally Minoru looked over to Yuki and smirked once again as his best friend was breathing heavily, but the reason for his smirk were the bulge he could clearly see in his jeans. The all-rounder wanted to tease his boyfriend a little more, but it'll be better if he speed up a little now._

 _Shifting on the bed he also stripped Yuki out of his jeans and boxers, before he removed the gag from Ninomiya, the latter didn't had time to say anything as Minoru got him on his knees and pressed his upper body against the bed._

" _Be a good boy now Taka." Minoru chuckled as he forced Ninomiya's mouth to open and guided him to Yuki's cock. Yuki let out a loud moan as the taller one's mouth wrapped around his member and surprised Minoru as the older started to suck on his opponents' cock without complain. But that meant he didn't had to force him to do it._

 _Shifting his own position again Minoru grabbed the bottle of lube he let on the nightstand before all of that began. He poured an amount on the shooters ass, making him shudder again. With one of his fingers he rubbed the older ones entrance, before he slid it into him and started to thrust his finger in and out without a pause, before he added another two of his fingers._

 _Suddenly Minoru heard gagging noises from his boyfriend and knew that Yuki just came. The taller raven haired just grinned and curled his fingers to earn a lustful moan from Ninomiya again. Pulling them out the youngest untied both Yuki and his boyfriend, just like he removed the gag from Yuki's mouth, but he let the blindfold on them. The all-rounder pulled his boyfriend back and kissed him passionately, in the kiss could taste his best friends cum, but he didn't mind. Now he is going to enjoy a great view._

 _Pulling away from the kiss he lead Ninomiya towards Yuki who didn't moved an inch. He made Ninomiya sit on the latter, but before he could fully sit on him Minoru grabbed Yuki's cock and inserted in his boyfriend. Hearing their moans satisfied the all-rounder and like before Ninomiya started to move on his own. Watching his boyfriend ride his best friend, moaning loudly from time to time a-_

* * *

"-mad grin appeared on Minoru's face. Oh he is going to enjoy it more and more with them..." Minoru slowly finished the story with a mumble before he lowered the paper to look at his friend, who just smiled at him with an innocent smile.

"What do you think? I know there a lot of mistakes and the story isn't really fluid, but I'm going to write a better and longer version later. With this one I just wanted to hear your opinion!" Suzume's smiles just got brighter and Minoru couldn't help but to blink at her.

"Well, from all stories I read from you is this one really different. Not only how you wrote my character, in general how you write threesomes. I don't dislike it, but Suzu-chan..." he chuckled softly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Pulling away the all-rounder noticed his boyfriend walking towards to them, with a small grin Minoru returned the paper and winked at her.

"See you later then Suzu-chan." Grinning he ran towards Ninomiya who just looked questioningly at Minoru.

"I have to show you something, let's go to my squad room. Don't worry Otaku-kun and Nikko-chan are currently out with Taka-chan!"

Suzume just watched the couple walk away from her, she didn't even bother trying to spy on them, because in her mind the words Minoru whispered to her were still lingering.

" _No matter what the situation is, I'm never going to share Taka with someone."_

Coming back from her daydreaming, Suzume started to giggle before she skipped towards her own squad room. She had some fanfiction to write!


End file.
